onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 901
Chapter 901 is titled "Even If You Die, Don't Die!!!" Cover Page The Stories of the Self-Proclaimed Straw Hat Grand Fleet Vol. 32: Hajrudin Arc - On the deserter list of Buggy's Delivery: The New Giant Warrior Pirates' doctor, Gerd. Short Summary Wadatsumi managed to pull the Thousand Sunny underwater and put the Sun Pirates' ship in the path of the Big Mom Pirates' cannon fire, but the Big Mom Pirates quickly see through this ruse and Oven attacks Wadatsumi. With the Sunny still hours away from escaping Totto Land, and a revitalized Big Mom heading for Cacao Island at great speed, the Sun Pirates attack the forces on the Queen Mama Chanter, and Jinbe cannot bring himself to leave them. Luffy tells Jinbe to survive and reunite with them at Wano Country, proclaiming himself to be Jinbe's captain. With the Sun Pirates keeping the Queen Mama Chanter at bay, the Straw Hats and Fire Tank Pirates head toward freedom without impediments, and elsewhere, Morgans predicts to Stussy that one of the Worst Generation will become the next Pirate King. Long Summary On Funwari Island, Perospero and Bavarois' group stands over a rejuvenated Big Mom, who is barely conscious in her bliss over the cake. Perospero fills her in about what happened, saying the Fire Tank Pirates should still be nearby. Near Cacao Island, the Big Mom Pirates react in shock as they quickly realize the ship they hit was not the Thousand Sunny, but the Sun Pirates' ship. Underwater, Wadatsumi carries the Sunny in his mouth as his crewmates tell him to take it as far away as he can. Right before the rescue, the Sun Pirates showed reservations about putting the ship constructed by Fisher Tiger into harm's way, but carried on regardless as Wadatsumi pulled the Sunny underwater and replaced it with his crew's ship right as it was hit by cannonballs and put the shocked Straw Hats into his mouth. The Big Mom Pirates' fleet turns around to pursue Wadatsumi, and Oven sends heat torpedoes to hit the giant fish-man. Wadatsumi is unable to withstand the heat and spits out the Sunny, and as he suffers in the boiling temperatures, he apologizes to the Straw Hats for his actions on Fish-Man Island and says that out of his gratitude for Jinbe taking him in, he will join the Sun Pirates in their mission. Having made up their mind to shield Jinbe and the Straw Hats from Big Mom's wrath even at the cost of their own lives, the Sun Pirates get in formation as they confront the Big Mom Pirates' fleet. Aladine tells Jinbe to go on and wishes him a safe voyage as violence between the two pirate crews quickly breaks out, and he clashes with Oven. However, Jinbe tells the Straw Hats to remove the floodwater from the ship and repair the sails, saying to the confused crew that he cannot leave the Sun Pirates behind. With a few hours to go before escaping Totto Land, Jinbe offers himself up as the rear guard, telling the Straw Hats to leave it to him and promising to come back alive. Luffy says that he is Jinbe's captain now, and says that they will wait for him at Wano Country. Elsewhere at sea, Big Mom rides on a candy homie with Perospero as she draws toward Cacao Island to take on the Straw Hats, Jinbe, and Germa 66, saying that she will take Luffy's soul and make powerful homies with it. A ways away, the Fire Tank Pirates successfully escape the Big Mom Pirates' sight on a Tarte. Back at Cacao Island, the Straw Hats watch in awe as Jinbe helps the Sun Pirates unleash massive waves against the Big Mom Pirates' fleet, and Aladine is initially mad at Jinbe for underestimating them, but Jinbe says that they all have to survive. In a vessel up in the air, Morgans and Stussy watch as the Straw Hats pull away from their enemies, and Stussy wonders why Morgans seems to be rooting for their escape. Morgans responds that he thinks that one among the Worst Generation will become the next Pirate King. Quick References Chapter Notes *Gerd is seen for the first time in the present as the doctor of the New Giant Warrior Pirates. *Moscato is revealed to be still alive. *Big Mom returns to her normal state. *It is revealed that the ship the Queen Mama Chanter destroyed in the previous chapter was the Sun Pirates' ship. **The ship is revealed to have been built by Fisher Tiger. **Wadatsumi protects the Thousand Sunny by hiding it in his mouth. *Jinbe decides to stay behind to fight alongside the Sun Pirates, but also promises to come back alive and meet up with the others at Wano Country. *Luffy proclaims that he is now Jinbe’s captain, making Jinbe an official member of the Straw Hat Pirates. *Big Mom heads for Cacao Island. *Bege and his crew have taken a tarteship to escape Totto Land. *The Thousand Sunny gets away from Cacao Island. *Morgans believes that a new Pirate King will be born among the Worst Generation. Characters Arc Navigation